harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Appearances sections Has it already been decided if this should be listed in the appearances sections of other articles in this wiki? --Rodolphus 19:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 12:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobby I´ve never heard of Dobby being playable. The trio and Dumbledore were revealed when the game was anounced, Quirrell was in a magazine, but, what´s the source for Dobby?--Rodolphus 12:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) For now, I´ve added the citation needed tag.--Rodolphus 18:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hagrid, Minerva, Severus and Sirius have been added. Source?--Rodolphus 17:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 13:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say add references for each of the ones that are confirmed, and remove those that aren't. If a source is found, they can be re-added. - Nick O'Demus 14:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: We can't have a "list of known playable characters" where more than half is not yet "known" to be playable! - User:Lilleby 11:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps the ip is just mixing up "playable characters" and "characters who appaar"? All these charas could be seen in trailers (except Black I think) I think it´s unlikely that the Dursleys will be playable, given the game is mostly set in the magical world.--Rodolphus 10:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hasn´t it recemtly beem confirmed in game reports that Hagrid and Riddle will be playable? Hagrid in the Diagon alley Scene and Riddle in the Diary? --Rodolphus 09:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone help me with sourcing?--Rodolphus 15:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Spells Wasn´t it mentioned in game reports that there will be spells to turn students into rats and toads? And Harry is seen lighting his wand in a Trailer. Lumos? Should we list the spells in the article?--Rodolphus 09:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) List of known playable characters I think this section should be removed until/unless people can start providing verifiable sources that these characters will be playable. - Nick O'Demus 19:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Page I've been putting some information about the differences between the books, the films and the game. Also I've classified the characters, places and spells. I've played the game and I've got nearly all the characters except two of them: I know that the last one is Voldemort in Ralph Fiennes version if you got all the Golden Bricks but I think the other one is Cho Chang because with the Character Piece seeker it points to the Owlery's upper floor. Once I got in there it pointed at a phonograph and I tried to place different discs but nothing happens. If someone knows it is Cho Chang put it in the characters list because as all we know Harry told Cho to date in the Yule Ball at the Owlery. Thank you. Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 19:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) spelling errors the article say an video game when it should have said a. i tried to edit it but then it simply appears as a video game. therefore i cant remove the spelling error. Bugs/Glicthes Hi, I bought the game from amazon.co.uk, and after I ordered it there were some coments about the game being filled with bugs and glitches, and then I googled it and found some other coments. I found a site with a "complete" walkthrough, and there weren't any, it was a walkthrough for the PS3 version, wich I have, but in the coments there were some complaining about a bug in the Wingardium Leviosa room, in the cave protected by a lock that can only be opened by the reducto spell, but some people found a way to escape the "bug". I'm only at the beggining of Prisoner of Azkaban(Year Three), and I didn't found any bug or glitch. So my question is: has anyone found a bug on a mandatory place on the story mode, or that particular event can be avoided so it can continue the game normally without problems and wait til the new patch is released and then go to the cave under the Wingardium Leviosa room? Ptsimpson 01:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) lego harry potter years1-4 on the psp has not been relesed yet it is currently due out on the 6th august what is up with it what is the glitches with it. it is getting so annoying.Minister for Magic 19:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I finished the story mode and didn't found any bugs/glitches, just don't use reducto on the wingardium leviosa room when you can Ptsimpson 14:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Weird sisters in Lego Harry Potter? There's 4 musicians in the game as playable characters: Vocalist, Guitarist, Bassist and Drummer. They all are wizards. The drummer is bald. I think that they are the members from the Weird Sisters. We never see them in levels. We know that the Yule Ball is omitted, but others elements from the Yule Ball are present too (some playable characters have their dresses from the Yule Ball too like Harry, Ron, Hermione, Padma...). --Famini71 09:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Boggarts and Patronuses Aside from the main characters, is Voldemort everyone's boggart? And, aside from the main characters, can everyone produce non-corporeal patronuses? Butterfly the rabbit 15:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) If I´m right, all adult characters (except Hagrid) and Harry can produce non-corporeal Patronuses in the game. The Death Eaters´ability, however, isn´t cannon. Most charas have a Voldenort Boggart, but there are some exceptions and I haven´t yet tested all of them. --Rodolphus 16:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that all adult characters can produce Patronuses. I was searching for something this morning and it seems to me that the "Witch (grey)" (and probably other color of witch and wizards) can't produce a Patronus. But it's really really heavy to verify with the 167 characters the special abilities or boggarts or others... -- 17:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Famini71 Just checked it. You´re right. Charcters like "witch (grey)" and "wizard (red)" can´t conjure Patronuses. By the way: Should we create articles on them? (There is very little to say, though)--Rodolphus 17:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I've checked all characters how "their" boggarts look and so: All characters except the ones I will list here have voldemort (or don't have it at all), Harry -> Dementor, Hermione -> McGonagall with Troll face on paper (probably examin mark), Ron -> Spider, Remus Lupin -> Moon, Neville -> Snape, Parvati -> Mummy, Dean Thomas -> Beholder, Padma -> Snake, Voldemort -> Harry :) crucio how do you do it in ds game? I think itshould be added as difference from books that Molly Weasley's boggart is Voldemort, not dead bodies of her beloved. Also J.K.R. confirmed that boggart of Voldemort is his dead body. It shoul also be added as difference. Special Abilities Hey, do you think we should add a list of characters with special abilities such as strength (like Hagrid and Lupin Werewolf), or book characters (Hermione or Dumbledore). Inform me if you think it is necessary. LV levels Has anyone unlocked the part where you can play as Lord Voldemort, after all the thingies are collected? --BachLynn (Accio!) 01:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Me, but I don't have access to the PC where I played, at this time. It's a part where you are Voldemort or a Death Eater and you have to destroy a lot of things in London. There's a video with the Potter too. You can see pics at the bottom of this page : here -- 08:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Help me I have a problem with the game. I finnally unlocked lord voldemort but i cant get back to hogwarts. is there a way to do so and if so, how? Jedijake123 19:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm still stuck finding the last of the 200 gold thingies, I've looked everywhere, read through the walkthroughs, even had the detector turned on...... --BachLynn (Accio!) 21:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Theyre probobly in the second herbology room. to get there, walk out of the main one, and before you get to the dome, take a right Jedijake123 01:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) In other words: enter the herbology room, go out the alternate exit. You should come to a place separating the main herbology room with the big one at the end. In that place, take a right before you get to the big room. You should find yourself in another room where there are some golden bricks. Jedijake123 23:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I checked there, already got that one, the only thing the brick detector is picking up, is one in the restricted section, but I got that one it's just a glitch in the game.....--BachLynn (Accio!) 23:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : :There were 2 in that herbology room. One was when you took care of those mandrakes (is that how you spell it?) and one was a student in peril Jedijake123 23:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Also, could there be more than one in the restricted section Jedijake123 21:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :wait... none of this answered my ooriginal question about how 2 get back 2 hogwarts with voldemort Jedijake123 03:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's because it's a stupid question. You get back the same way as always. Leaky Cauldron, then the door with the arrow over it. Reasons for change. Do you think we should say why there are differences between the game and movies/books. An example is Hagrid's motercycle crashing into the flowerbeds being marked as 'Comedy' What would the point of that be? It's a Lego game. Of course they'd change things to make them funnier. Cannon? I do not think that things from Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 should be considered cannon. J.K. Rowling gave them the rights but was not involved in any known way. People consistantly use this game to show information on Patronuses and Boggarts when they are not cannon. Also in Madam Pince's information it says she can do jinxes and hexes from the information from Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. This is ridiculous as all wizards can cast most spells. Please stop using it for a cannon source. :Read our canon policy: material from the films and games is to be taken as canon unless directly contradicted by Rowling. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :According to HPW:CANON, this wiki's canon policy, the video games are considered 3rd tier canon. Simply put, if something in the games is not contradicted by a 2nd tier canon source (i.e. the films) or a 1st tier canon source (i.e. the books) then it is considered to be canon. -Shorty1982 23:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) None of the LEGO Games are canon. How come on this wiki, LEGO Harry Potter gets third tier status, while on Wookieepedia, Indiana Jones Wiki, and Pirates of the Caribbean Encyclopedia, LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Indiana Jones, and LEGO Pirates are considered "non-canon," while adaptations of the movies still have some canon status? Also, look at all those differences. That's a lot of contradictions. Also, LEGO Harry Potter is way too cartoony for a canon Harry Potter source. Wingardium Leviosa is the Force from LEGO Star Wars instead of the floating charm from the books. How is it even canon? SeanWheeler 02:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Y'know, I was typing up a response that supported the views given by Seth Cooper and Shorty1982 above, but I thought of something as I was typing it. The Queen's Handbag is considered "ambiguously canon" due to the entire premise being set around a contradiction to the series (the Queen's eightieth or whatever birthday taking place during the series, when it clearly doesn't); wouldn't the LEGO games be the same. After all, Harry Potter et al. aren't "really" LEGO mini-figures as depicted in the game, thus the very framing device of the game contradicts the novels! I think I have to agree this can't be canon like the other games are. ::The fact the characters are made from LEGO pieces is, obviously, non-canon as it contradicts both the books and films. However, the simple fact there is something non-canon in a given media does not make all its elements non-canon (i.e. that spontaneous assembly at the Great Hall in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is non-canonical, but that doesn't mean Scabior's death in the film is non-canon it does not contradict the book in any way.) The same thing goes for the LEGO games: just because Harry is (non-canonically) depicted as being made of plastic pieces, it doesn't mean things like Engorgio Skullus or West Tower courtyard are to be ruled non-canonical. Besides, your argument about making the LEGO games a lower canon tier than the other games is fallacious, as in all the other games the characters are modelled via polygon meshes: that doesn't mean that, canonically, Harry and his friends are made out of small geometrical figures. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC)